Luz de Luna
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Yamato poseía demonios que lo atormentaban día y noche, por ese motivo él se alejaba de todo, observando a la luna, siendo la única luz que se permitía, pues ésta nunca lo alcazaba… Hasta que encontró una luz mucho más intensa que alejó, poco a poco, sus propios tormentos / Para Bau del foro Proyecto 1-8.


Éste fic fue escrito para el reto de Bau del foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **Características:** Quiero que profundices más en la idea del capítulo 40 de tu colección Melifluo de pensamientos basado en la canción Demons de Imagine Dragons. ¿Por qué Yamato está tan condenado? ¿Cómo y por qué Mimi se acerca a él?

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Summary:** Yamato poseía demonios que lo atormentaban día y noche, por ese motivo él se alejaba de todo, observando a la luna, siendo la única luz que se permitía, pues ésta nunca lo alcazaba… Hasta que encontró una luz mucho más intensa que alejó, poco a poco, sus propios tormentos / Para Bau del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **.**

 **Luz de Luna**

 **.**

Siempre, sus pasos se oían con grandes ecos cuando caminaba, enfatizando la soledad por la que rondaba desde que todo se vino abajo para él. Él nunca quiso hacer daño a nadie, a pesar de eso, terminó por arruinar muchas cosas para los demás. Gran parte de la decepción del divorcio de sus padres, sentía que era por culpa suya.

También llevaba sobre sus hombros la pérdida que lo responsabilizaba, por lo cual sus padres terminaron odiándolo y alejándolo de a poco.

Aspiró profundo y volvió a elevar la vista al cielo, pudiendo sólo ver la única luz que le servía de consuelo. La luna seguía allí, mirándolo a lo lejos mientras él seguía caminando sin rumbo alguno, alejando a todos los que podía para no herir a nadie más. Se había refugiado en sí mismo, porque ya no podía confiar en nada que estuviese fuera de sus barreras.

Porque por más que intentaran, por más manos que trataran de tomarlo, de darle sentido a su camino, él sabía que nadie tenía noción de lo que era estar dentro suyo.

Oscuridad, dolor, pesares. Maldiciones, rabia e impotencia. Una mezcla desagradable de todo lo que fue soportando a lo largo de su vida. La oscuridad seguía avanzando, seguía tomando posesión en sí mismo y él sólo podía mirar a la luna y desear que un poco de esa luz, llegara a él.

─¿Te importa si me siento?

Yamato fue arrebatado de sus pensamientos cuando la voz de una mujer llegó a él. Bajó la vista del cielo nocturno cuando la escuchó y buscó con sus ojos a la causante del quiebre de su ensimismamiento. La sonrisa en la mujer junto a él le generó tantas preguntas, principalmente, por qué se encontraba allí. Era dueña de una dulce mirada y una sonrisa que, extrañamente, lo instaba a perderse en ella.

─Suelo verte sentado aquí todas las noches. ─Comentó ella volcando su mirada hacia el cielo que tanta admiración parecía generar en el hombre─. Siempre me preguntaba qué tanto mirabas.

─… ─Yamato abrió la boca para responder, pero no salió nada de sí. Volvió a mirar a la mujer, constando que no era imaginaciones suyas.

─Luces triste. ¿Mirarla te pone así?

Ante su pregunta, Yamato no supo exactamente qué responder, sólo se mantuvo en silencio mientras veía a la mujer sentada junto a él, preguntándose qué la llamaba a estar allí.

Ella pareció darse cuenta de su intensa mirada por lo que volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa que él no supo identificar, pero era la primera vez que no veía una sonrisa de pena o falsa comprensión cuando alguien se dignaba a mirarlo.

─No piensas responderme, ¿no? ─Ella no lucía molesta, sino divertida. Él no sabía por qué, al parecer, la mujer era buena en leer a las personas y eso comenzó a generar un malestar en Yamato─. ¿Y si te muestro mi lugar favorito?

No dio tiempo a respuestas, sencillamente, tomó la mano del hombre y lo levantó del banco en el que se encontraba sentado para iniciar una caminata incierta. Yamato cerró los ojos por un momento, concentrándose en el sonido que generaban sus pasos y los de la mujer que lo guiaba. Era extraño escucharlo de ese modo, pensó, pero no era desagradable.

Cuando llegaron al lugar que le mencionó la desconocida, Yamato admiró su belleza; se encontraban en la azotea de uno de los edificios más altos que contaba su ciudad y sobre el cual podía admirarse, no sólo la belleza de la noche, sino la de toda la ciudad. Yamato avanzó unos pasos, enmudecido por la impresión que le causaba ver todo aquello y acercándose a la barandilla de seguridad, observó cómo las personas caminaban cuales hormigas debajo de él.

─Cada vez que necesito pensar vengo aquí ─Habló la mujer posicionándose junto a él─. Ver todo desde otra perspectiva ayuda. Ver la ciudad de éste modo, es terapéutico. ─Rio. Yamato volteó a mirarla mientras reía y algo en él se encendió.

Algo que él temía porque fuera libre. Se alejó de ella, temiendo sufrir por lo mismo, pero la mano de la mujer sujetando la suya, impidió cualquier otro movimiento en su cuerpo. Él volteó a mirarla y su sonrisa volvió a darle más fuerza a aquello que crecía en su pecho.

─Quédate. ─Pidió la mujer y las fuerzas en él flaquearon─. Me llamo Mimi, a todo esto.

Una sonrisa tímida se formó en él y se dejó guiar por ella hasta acostarse sobre el suelo, ambos admirando la noche que los cubría. Ella no soltó su mano en lo que llevó la noche y él quiso abandonarse en ella un poco más.

─Yamato ─Respondió y ella lo miró con una sonrisa.

* * *

No fue la última vez que la noche los reunió en el mismo lugar. Ella volví a traerlo hasta la cima de todo y hacerlo sentir de una manera que nunca creyó poder sentirse. La oscuridad que albergaba en su interior comenzaba a hacerse más pequeña a medida que él la oía hablar, la oía reír y sus pasos ya no se oían solitarios.

La luna ya no sólo lo admiraba a él y eso lo hacía sentirse ajeno a aquel sufrimiento que acarreaba día tras día, como si pudiese sentirse merecedor de aquel cariño.

A medida que ella avanzaba a él, Yamato no encontraba modo de apartarla; de hecho, no quería apartarla, pues hacía que él se olvidara de lo que era, de lo que fue y de lo que siempre sería.

Cada vez que ella tomaba su mano, él volteaba a mirarla y encontraba esa luz que él buscaba en la luna. Ella se había vuelto su propia luna, su propia guía a medida que las cosas volvían a oscurecerse y volvían a consumirle.

Pero entonces, todo volvió a cambiar.

* * *

La misma fecha, el mismo día, el mismo sentimiento de culpa.

Odiaba abrir su ropero y encontrarse con el mismo traje negro. Odiaba que llegara el mismo día que lo marcó para toda la vida y tener que ponerse el mismo traje oscuro. Odiaba volver a encontrarse con los rostros avejentados y dolidos de sus padres cuando la fecha los reunía.

La pantalla de su teléfono volvió a iluminarse y él, volvió a ignorar la llamada de Mimi. Ella trataba de localizarlo, pero él volvió a sumarse en la misma burbuja oscura de la cuál escapó por un efímero lapso de tiempo.

Él se había olvidado de lo que era, de lo que era capaz gracias a Mimi. Él no quería hacerla sufrir, por ese motivo, apagó su teléfono y tomó asiento sobre el césped bien cuidado que lo congregaba la misma fecha.

Sus padres se habían retirado hace como una hora, no pudiendo soportar leer le nombre de su hijo menor en la lápida frente a ellos. Yamato en cambio, permanecía allí todo el día, recordándose lo que hizo y que por culpa suya, ya nada sería como antes.

─Lo siento… ─Repetía una y otra vez. Era el único día que se permitía llorar como si aquello fuese una manera de expiar sus pecados frente a la memoria de su hermano fallecido.

Pero sabía que no había expiación para él.

─Lo siento… ─Volvió a repetir con la voz quebrada y las manos sobre su rostro. Era el único día que se permitía llorar como cuando tenía once años y la vida de su hermano se escapó de sus manos.

Y todo por su culpa.

* * *

Él dejó de ir al lugar que ella le había enseñado, volviendo al mismo banco cercano al cementerio donde Takeru, su pequeño hermano, fue enterrado. Y volvía a sumergirse en la luna, en la luz que emitía a lo lejos y no lo tocaba.

Porque él necesitaba ser alejado, no ser tocado y vivir lo más lejos posible de las personas. Porque él acumulaba demonios en su interior que no lo dejaban ser libres.

─¡Yamato! ─La voz de Mimi quebró sus barreras y él sólo pudo cerrar los ojos, escuchando sus pasos acelerados acercándose hacia él. Rogo en su interior que no se acercara más─. ¿Qué sucedió contigo? Estaba preocupada.

Pero él no contestó. Ella perdía la paciencia y él la fuerza de voluntad para seguir alejándola.

Ella volvió a sentarse junto a él como el primer día y tomando con suavidad su rostro entre sus manos, hizo que la mirase. Ella se encontraba fuera de sí, calada por el miedo y la preocupación de verlo así, tan lejos, tan solo.

─No te acerques demasiado… ──Pidió él en un hilo de voz que ella respondió con una sonrisa, acortó la distancia entre ambos y capturó sus labios con los propios.

Él cerró los ojos de a poco, entregándose a aquel instante de lucidez. Ella era eso, era luz al final del túnel. Pero él estaba demasiado hundido en un infierno personal que temía que el desastre ocasionado por Mimi, la terminase hiriendo. Se separó de ella y apartó la vista nuevamente.

─¿Por qué me alejas? ─Preguntó ella dolida.

─No lo entiendes… Lo hago por ti ─Respondió, mirándola de soslayo─. Si supieras lo que soy en realidad, no estarías aquí.

Él poseía demasiada oscuridad en su interior que terminaría lastimándola. Ella no lo entendía, pero a juzgar por sus ojos, ella quería intentarlo.

─Eres como eres. No pretendo cambiarte, Yamato… Me gustas.

─Necesito alejarte ─Respondió pero ella no pretendía marcharse por más excusas que él pusiera.

Ella volvió a acercarse a él a pesar de la advertencia hecha. Sus ojos se encontraron, Yamato vio tanta luz en los castaños de Mimi que quiso un poco de ella en su ser. Y ahí iba nuevamente su codicia innata. Él quería todo de ella, eso le asustaba.

─Tienes que dejar atrás la tortura que te haces. ─Mimi tomó su mentón y él ya no opuso resistencia.

─Enséñame como ─Fue su último pedido antes de que ella volviese a besarlo y encendiera cada rincón de su ser.

Él seguiría sufriendo por la ausencia de su hermano. Seguiría luchando contra los demonios que lo atormentaban día y noche. Pero ya no tendría a la luna mirándolo con pena desde el cielo.

Él encontró una luz mucho más intensa que lo sanaba de a poco y con eso, bastaba.

* * *

Notas finales: Me he matado a Tk D: Lo siento xD Pero entre todas las cosas que podrían sumar a Yamato en una depresión tan profunda como la que experimenta en ésta historia, creo que sería la muerte de su hermano menor.

Espero que les haya gustado, principalmente a ti, Bau querida :3


End file.
